Mushroom Kingdom Murders
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: A dark, stormy night with tragedy leads to a horrifying line of days, weeks and maybe months(?) as a poor toad girl is murdered. It's just the beginning, however, as a killer is picking them off one by one. Who, if anyone, will survive the horrible circumstances, and who is the person responsible? Rated T for gory content.
1. Thunder, Lightning and Death

**Well, I'm completely revamping my profile now. Not so much my writing style, but the stories I do. As I have said, no stories on my profile (other than Unlucky 13 and Gone Insane) are completed or abandoned at this moment, and I may be releasing an update for any story at any time. So, expect the unexpected there. **

**But still, my account would get boring if I just continued with my old stories, right? Right. So, I will be starting and finishing 1 new story, then making a new one, to go alongside my current thousand stories. I won't create a new story until another one is completed. And this is a regular serial killer story - a basic tale, perhaps with a few twists along the way. Updates should be quite regular, depending on if I feel like writing this, Mario Apprentice (update in progress) or either Kelen Castle Killings or Big Brother: Delfino Square. These are the stories that'll have updates sooner, as well as The Mario All-Around Superstar and The Mole: Mario Mania, but those two have votes pending and I would like to wait a while before writing updates for either.**

**So, without further ado... here's the first new story of my revamp! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mushroom Kingdom Murders<strong>_

_- a tale by Yoshpa Kong/Yoshps Kong/YoshiKoopsDixie/whatever I decide to change my name to next_

* * *

><p><strong>Alive Characters: <strong>Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Pauline, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Kamek, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny

**Dead Characters: **None. Yet. Mwahahahahahahhaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Thunder, Lightning and Death<strong>

A dark night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everybody shutting their curtains so they wouldn't have to be faced with the shaking sight of the Mushroom Lightning that'd appear every now and again. It was one of _those _nights for the people who are afraid of pretty much everything, and, unfortunately for Toadette, she was with one.

"Ohmigosh Toadette!" Toad screamed in fright, "I just heard another rumble!"

Toadette groaned, "Toad, that's fantastic. Can we continue watching TV now?"

"But what if the lightning strikes our house and gets our cable and electrocutes all of the electricity in the house and it sets fire and the fire beast comes out of it and sets us on fire and we die?" Toad panicked, "There are just so many possibilities! We can't just sit here and watch TV, we have to leave!"

"Leave what?" Toadette rolled her eyes.

"Leave the Mushroom Kingdom! And never return until twenty years have gone and it's a completely new place because this storm demolished all that is good, all that is bad, and all that is living!" Toad yelled.

"Toad please," Toadette groaned, "Nothing bad is going to happen. You do this with every single thunderstorm there is, and guess what? Nothing bad has happened every time then, and nothing bad is going to happen now."

"But you never know!" Toad protested.

"Yes, yes I do," Toadette smirked, "Nothing bad is going to happen because I control the weather."

Toad gasped, "WHAT? Really?"

"Why of course!" Toadette grinned, "I'm surprised you didn't know this already. That's why I make storms all the time, because it's so much fun watching you get in such a fuss about it!"

"That's... horrible." Toad hung his head in shame.

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT TRUE YOU GULLIBLE FREAK!" Toadette screeched.

"That's rude to be honest," Toad shunned Toadette, "And now I'm not going to speak to you and hide in the shower, because I can fight off any fire monster with water!" Toad then ran off into the bathroom, and Toadette rolled her eyes.

"As always..." she remarked, "Always running into the shower to 'fight off the fire monster'! He needs to seriously grow up. Anyway, I'll watch this show on my own, then." Another rumble of thunder came, and Toadette shook it off. However, another even louder one came after, and Toadette looked worried, "Although, the thunder is quite loud." She shrugged, "Never mind. It's nothing."

A huge flash of lightning appeared, clearly visible through the window, and with a slight gasp, Toadette opened her curtains to take a look.

She gasped again, "Wow! That's so cool!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she heard Toad scream as he came storming down the stairs.

"What now?" Toadette grumbled, "Has the fire monster come to swallow you whole?"

"N-No..." Toad panted, "Up... Upstairs... there's a... a person... a person with... with a-a knife. They... they chased me and... and they're... they're coming for us."

Toadette scoffed, "Please." At that moment, she felt a roaring pain through her stomach. With a gasp, she looked down and saw the blade of the knife Toad mentioned poking out of the other side of her stomach. She turned around and saw a mysterious figure, wearing completely black clothes. She gave the figure a look of 'how could you', before they pulled the knife out.

"TOADETTE!" Toad screamed.

Toadette staggered, "Toad... run... save... yourself..." She started coughing up blood, and Toad decided to run away from the gory mess. He opened the door and quickly exited, but the murderer was chasing.

Toad's fear of thunder and lightning was a disadvantage to him, as he was flinching everytime he heard the wind, slowing him down dramatically. His short legs were no match to those of the murderer, who was quickly catching up.

Knees trembling, Toad found himself outside of his front gate, where he slammed it shut and locked it, thinking it'd keep the killer at bay. However, the murderer simply climbed over the entrance and was closer to Toad than ever. Toad ran even quicker, and began thinking about what had happened within the last few minutes.

His sister, his best friend, had been brutally murdered in front of him. He wanted to stop. He wanted to stop running, just for a few moments, and think about what had been done, attempt to process the events that had happened just minutes previously, but he knew that he couldn't. Because that wasn't what Toadette would've wanted of him.

And, with one last glance at his home, with memories from years ago tarnished within a matter of minutes, Toad ran off in a search for help.

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome back to Super Mario News!" the news reporter cried, "I am Broshi Alacadari with the latest report on the news around the Mushroom Kingdom! Tragedy has struck in a house in the North as young girl Toadette Shroom was murdered by a masked killer, according to her brother Toad Shroom, who was there to witness events. He ran off for help and had managed to escape the killer's grasp, immediately finding Princess Peach, and an investigation is currently ongoing as to who could commit this terrible crime. With me today is crime specialist Tiny Kong with the insight into what could be happening. Hello Tiny, great to speak to you."<p>

The camera switched to Tiny, "Yes, hello Broshi, I am here for a very sad reason and I wish I didn't have to report on this BUT HEY, I GET PAID FOR IT SO I DON'T REALLY CARE!"

"So, anyway, do you have any exclusive information on how the investigation is going?" Broshi asked.

Tiny sighed, "Unfortunately, not much other than that when the police came to investigate the house in which Miss Shroom was killed, they found the back door wide open, indicating that the killer either broke into the house via the back doors, AYYYYYYYYYYYYY, or the back door was left open, making these two the easy targets."

"That brings me to my next question. Why do you think this poor woman and her brother were targeted of all people?"

"Well, that could be many things," Tiny said, "It could be that the killer held a grudge against the two for whatever reason, or it could just be one of those unfortunate things where two random people are chosen and they were just unlucky in that it was them."

"And finally, do you think this is a one-off or could there be more murders to come?"

"That depends on the situation," Tiny sighed, "If it was a personal grudge, then I do believe this was a one-off and we could begin to put this sad ordeal behind us, but if they were randomly chosen people, then, unfortunately, there may be some more murders to come. I just hope the killer is found soon."

"We all do, Tiny. We all do," Broshi nodded, "Thanks for joining us, Tiny Kong! After the break, hear about the story of the cat with no ears!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mini chapter as an introduction. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter for this or any other story will be out soon. How soon, you ask? Wait and see ;)<strong>


	2. Discoveries

**I told you I'd be updating soon! XD I won't be updating this ALL the time, but I'll certainly be updating my stories quite often, with chapters for this being short-ish (1000+) but more regular so I don't update really badly and then leave you all waiting for ages! XD Oh, and by the way, all but four characters (Toad, Toadette, Rosalina and Kamek) in this story are based off real life people I know. Some of them are my friends, some are people who have betrayed me, and I've added this so you get some sort of look in to what my real life is like. Not that any of you care anyway. I just thought it'd be fun to write. XD**

**I lost half of this chapter halfway through writing, so if the last half is worse than the first half, that's why. I got so annoyed, but I'm not giving up xD**

**Anyway, chapter 2, here we come!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alive Characters: <strong>Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Pauline, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Kamek, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny

**Dead Characters: **Toadette

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Discoveries<strong>

Down in the jungle where nobody goes, there are four Kongs who have just heard the terrible news from Tiny.

"It's just so sad," Tiny said, "Like, she was killed in her own home. This must mean nobody's safe!"

"This is really bad, but we can't be too sad for Toadette," DK sighed, "It's not like we could've done anything. Our thoughts should be with Toad more than with Toadette. Who knows what he's going through..."

"Oh who cares?" Dixie spat, "I just found out that I got a necklace from Candy! That's way more important!"

"Umm, no it isn't?" Tiny gritted her teeth, "Someone's been murdered and you're happy over a necklace!"

"Leave her alone!" Diddy defended, "Let her be happy about something, nobody else is."

"You're... you're defending her?" Tiny asked, "Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, you're practically the same person these days anyway." She walked off, and DK shot a glare at Diddy and Dixie, who looked at DK, confused. He followed Tiny out of the room.

"Hey, don't mind them," DK said, "They're just spoilt brats. The pair of them."

"I didn't mind it at first," Tiny held her head in her hands, "But the way that... that brat talks about dead people... it's just wrong."

"I know, I know," DK nodded in understanding, "But would you rather she turned everybody against you, like she did with Birdo? She still doesn't know we're all talking to her again."

Tiny let out a small laugh, "I suppose I should give her another chance. I mean, that's how she is. It's her honesty that made me like her in the first place."

"That's right!" DK grinned, "And it's my looks and my personality that makes you like me!"

Tiny grinned at DK and the two shared a hug, Tiny smiling in a strange way.

* * *

><p>In Peach's Castle sat Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Mario, Luigi and Toad, who had stayed overnight. He hadn't slept for the night, and looked dreadful, but nobody commented on it because of the circumstances he was in.<p>

"I still can't believe it..." Peach sighed, "It's awful."

"Really awful." Daisy agreed.

"How you doing?" Mario asked, looking at Toad in a sympathetic sort of way.

Toad scowled, "How the hell do you think I'm doing? I've been chased out of my home after seeing my sister being murdered right in front of my eyes and now I'm living here with everybody talking and gossiping about it!" Everybody was taken aback by this, and a silence followed in the castle.

"Toad," Peach said with a sad expression, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know," Toad nodded, "It's just... I know things won't ever be the same anymore, and that just makes me sad and annoyed."

"I understand." Peach said.

"We all do," Luigi commented, and the five exchanged looks of grief but comfort, as they all knew they were there for each other.

"Well, we'll need to arrange a funeral," Toad said, biting his lip to stop himself crying, "It's what she would've wanted, and it's what she deserves. Just because she's gone, it doesn't mean we don't do anything for her."

"I agree," Daisy nodded her head, "We're all happy to help you arrange it. In any way we can."

Toad held his head in his hands, "I just can't believe this has happened. Why her? Why not me?"

"There's no explanation," Mario said, "These things happen, she just got very unlucky."

"Oh, is that it?" Toad growled, "These things happen? La dee dah?"

"That's not what I meant," Mario said awkwardly, "I meant that it wasn't you being targeted."

"But the killer came after me," Toad admitted, and everybody looked surprised, "The killer chased after me, I ran down and," he held back tears, "And Toadette was there and the next thing I know," he looked around, "She was on the floor, begging me to leave and run off."

"That's not your fault," Daisy supported, "It's perfectly normal to feel like it's your fault, but trust me, it really isn't."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wendy and Kamek were all sitting at a table. They hadn't yet heard the news.<p>

"the town been quiet," Bowser said in his usual dull tone, "i no like quiet. i like excite."

"We all like excitement," Kamek grinned, "We should just create some, you know?"

"But how?" Bowser Jr questioned, "It's not like we can kidnap the princess again. That gets repetitive and there are many fans who have told us not to."

"How about we teach the Mushroom Kingdom about Science?" Wendy suggested.

"How about no?" Kamek replied in her usual sarcastic voice.

"i no like science," Bowser said, "i like dead."

"Well, I've got no ideas," Bowser Jr shrugged, "Shall we watch the news?"

"Sure," Wendy said, "Got no other ideas anyway."

The news report about Toadette's murder came on, and everybody was shocked.

"i like dead." Bowser said.

"Shut up, Daddy!" Wendy yelled, "I'm trying to listen!"

"Of course, your highness." Kamek smiled sarcastically.

"Do you say anything that isn't sarcastic?" Bowser Jr asked quietly.

"Why yes," Kamek grinned, "On Saturdays, I enjoy teaching algebra to children."

"Never mind." Bowser Jr grumbled.

Wendy gasped, "I can't believe someone would do that to Toadette! I demand a refund!"

"a refund what of?" Bowser asked, "you no give moneys."

"So, Toadette's been murdered," Kamek said, before Bowser Jr interrupted.

"Thanks for that delightful insight."

"Shut up, wannabe brat." Kamek spat, and Bowser Jr growled.

"I wonder if more people will be murdered?" Wendy thought out loud.

"i like dead." Bowser said.

"Dad, you didn't kill Toadette, did you?" Bowser Jr asked, worried.

"what no." Bowser said.

"Okay then..." Wendy glanced at Bowser suspiciously.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Shroom Café, Birdo, Wario and Waluigi were having coffee and thinking about Toadette's murder.<p>

"This is bad," Birdo sighed, "Why would someone be so cruel that they killed Toadette?"

"And why Toadette?" Wario asked.

"Exactly!" Birdo yelled, "Why couldn't it be Dixie?"

"I-I'm more scared for what could be... be to come," Waluigi shuddered, "We could be the killer's next target."

"Don't be ridiculous," Birdo laughed, "It was a one-time thing and Toadette got unlucky."

"Good point," Waluigi nodded, "Well, I wonder when the funeral's going to be."

"Yeah. I wrote a eulogy for Toadette as soon as I heard the news but the paper got tipped over on the bus." Birdo sighed.

"Why didn't you pick it up again?" Wario asked.

"I was eating some burgers." Birdo explained.

"Okay then," Waluigi shrugged, "I-If you want, I could help you rewrite it?"

"Sure, thanks!" Birdo grinned, "Anyway, I'm thinking of dying my skin. Pink reminds me of Toadette. Any colour ideas?"

"Yellow!" Wario called out.

"Purple?" Waluigi suggested.

"Hmm," Birdo thought, "I like yellow. What about orange? WHAT ABOUT BOTH?"

"How can you do both?" Wario asked.

"I do a gradient!" Birdo exclaimed, "That's perfect. Orange to yellow gradient, that is what I'll be the next time you see me."

* * *

><p>Yoshi, Rosalina and Pauline had all heard the news and were at Rosalina's house, talking about it.<p>

"I still can't quite believe it," Rosalina sighed, "We were great friends and now she's gone"

"And why did it have to be someone as kind as Toadette?" Pauline asked, "It's horrible to happen to anyone, but Toadette just had so much happening for her."

"Maybe that was why," Yoshi threw a plate at Pauline with a grin, "The killer's just jealous of her because they're an old shriveled bag."

"Watch it," Pauline warned, "I just got angry with one person for abusing me all the time and had a fall out after they asked everybody to avoid me, I don't want the same to happen to you. But I know you're kind so that won't happen."

"Thanks!" Yoshi grinned, throwing a plate out of Rosalina's window.

"Back to the subject," Rosalina ignored the flying plate, "That might just be who did it. They're jealous because she had a lot in front of her and they decided to kill her to stop feeling so bad about herself. In that case I think that's sad."

"Or it could be a serial killer," Pauline said and both Yoshi and Rosalina glared at her, "And Toadette was just the beginning. Didn't you hear they went to attack Toad? This could just be the beginning of a whole load of bad stuff."

Yoshi glared at Pauline, "Do NOT give away the plot ever again." He slapped her, "EVER."

"Don't break the fourth wall!" Rosalina curled up in a ball and started rocking herself, "It's bad... mummy... help me..."

"You crazy, girl!" Pauline yelled, "Anyway, I'm outta here. I need to make dinner and all that." She stepped up to leave, but Rosalina grabbed her leg. Pauline screamed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stay... stay, mummy..." Rosalina mumbled, tears falling from her eyes. Pauline got her leg free and tiptoed out of the house and left Yoshi sat next to an awkwardly crying and curled up Rosalina.

"Are you okay?" Yoshi asked, "You seem... disturbed."

"I see..." Rosalina said creepily, "I feel... disturbed... like something... something bad is going to... happen."

"Okay, I'm gonna go too," Yoshi said, and Rosalina frowned, "Not because of you, but I've got to go and meet Birdo at the Café. I'll probably end up being late. Bye."

"Bye, Yoshi..." Rosalina smiled as Yoshi left the house too, "All alone..."

"Nope." was all Rosalina heard as she dramatically moved her head to where the sound came from.

"Oh, hello," Rosalina greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much," the figure spoke softly, as if it were a casual conversation, "Just here to take my second victim."

"Okay," Rosalina chirped with a smile, before looking alarmed, "What? You mean... it was you? Why you?"

"Don't bother trying to talk me out of this, I've got it all sorted out." the killer grinned in a disturbing way, and Rosalina screamed for help. It was no use, as the killer took a sword from their pocket because obviously it fits there, and crept up slowly to Rosalina, whose heart was pounding. This was the something bad she had felt. She began to think, is this what everybody feels when death is near? She wouldn't know, because she didn't know anybody who had died after they had died. Obviously. However, in the middle of her thinking, she felt a horrible, extremely excruciating pain at the top of her head. She looked up and saw the handle of the sword.

And that was the end of Rosalina.

The killer continued to plunge the sword through Rosalina's body, brains shooting out everywhere and blood pouring out onto Rosalina's sky blue carpet. But they didn't care. It was what they loved. They continued to shove the sword through Rosalina's body until there was a horrifying gory mess and Rosalina's dead body sliced in half.

"My work here is done." the killer smirked as they climbed out of Rosalina's dining room window and scarpered off back to their own home.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye bye Rosalina! :D Oh, by the way, I have four stories completely planned for when this finishes, and then a few more stories with titles and characters planned afterwards. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for the review! Keep them coming! :D<strong>


End file.
